


Army Of Two : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Daniel together against everything. Early seasons Stargate SG1. Song by Dum Dums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Of Two : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Army Of Two : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1575/army-of-two-jack-daniel-stargate-sg1)  



End file.
